This invention relates generally to touch sensitive displays. More particularly, this invention relates to cost effective systems and methods for selectively raising portions of touch sensitive displays.
Touch sensitive displays, e.g., touch screens, are very useful in applications where a user can input commands and data directly on a display. Common applications for touch screens include consumer products such as cellular telephones and user interfaces for industrial process control. Depending on their specific applications, these touch sensitive displays are commonly used in devices ranging from small handheld PDAs to large pieces of industrial equipment.
While it is convenient to be able to input and output data to and from the user on the same display, unlike a dedicated input device such as a keypad with discrete well-defined keys, most touch sensitive displays are generally flat. As a result, touch sensitive screens do not provide any tactile guidance for control “button(s)”. Instead, touch sensitive displays rely on visual guidance for user input.
Hence a serious drawback of touch sensitive displays is its inherent difficulty to input data accurately because adjacent buttons are not distinguishable by feel. Wrongly entered key strokes are common and the user is forced to keep his or her eyes on the display. The lack of tactile guidance is especially critical in industrial settings where potentially dangerous machines and parts are in constant motion such as an automobile assembly line, and also when operating the controls of a moving vehicle such as making a cellular telephone call while driving.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for an improved touch sensitive display which provides tactile guidance to the user that is easy to manufacture, easy to retrofit, shock resistant, impact resistant, remains compact and portable, cost effective, and durable.